1948
The year 1948 is a year according to the Christian era. my name is bob hi there....... Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events January * 1 - The customs agreement of the Benelux enters into force. * 1 - In Suriname is the penal sanction officially abolished. * 1 - The British railways are nationalized. * 24 - ( Netherlands ) - The political party VVD founded. * 26 - Sadamichi Hirasawa commits a robbery at a bank in Tokyo where 12 bank employees with cyanide murdered. * 27 - A Japanese ferry runs off the coast of Japan on a mine from World War II. Here are 235 people on board were killed. * 30 - Assassination of Mahatma Gandhi ; February * 4 - Independence of Ceylon * 8 - bus accident in Warsage in the Belgian province of Liege . There are regrettable 24 deaths. * 20 - Communist, by the Soviet -backed coup in Czechoslovakia , the Prague Coup . * 25 - One of the speakers at the commemoration of the February Strike in Amsterdam, the Social Democrat Ko Suurhoff compares practices in Nazi Germany with the Stalinist terror in the 1930s in the Soviet Union. The Communist Party of the Netherlands is furious. ; March * 10 - During a (sideways) launch of a coaster in the Winschoterdiep at the Bodewes Shipyard capsizes the ship and come to one man. * 15 - For the first time awarded the most prestigious cultural prize in Hungary, the Kossuth Prize . * 17 - Establishment of the Brussels Treaty by France, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg, as a reaction to the Communist takeover in Prague. The goal is defense cooperation. * 23 - In Paris, the Citroen 2CV ("Ugly Duck") held at baptism. ; April * 7 - Establishment World Health Organization . * 9 - Colombian presidential candidate Jorge Eliécer Gaitán is assassinated. Start of bloody riots. * 13 - Attack on convoy Hadassah . The bombing 79 people slain by Arab attackers, including many Jewish nurses. * 19 - In the Hall of Knights in The Hague brings a broad representation of the Dutch women homage to Eleanor Roosevelt . The chairman of the Human Rights Commission of the United Nations in the Netherlands to receive an honorary doctorate from the University of Utrecht . * 22 - The Zionists in occupied Palestine Haifa . ; May * 12 - Queen Wilhelmina announced that she will retire after her golden jubilee. * 14 - 15 - On the night of 14 on May 15, before the end of the British mandate over Palestine on May 15, in a meeting of the Jewish National Council at the Museum ofTel Aviv to the new State of Israel proclaimed by David Ben -Gurion , the first prime minister of the country. In the weeks and months of war that follow the majority leaves the Arabs from the Jewish area or is expelled. Most of the former Arab inhabitants of Palestine are stateless refugees . In response, flee or migrate hundreds of thousands of Jews from Arab countries in the Middle East. * 23 - The Flemish boxer Cyril Delannoit dethrones in the Heysel Stadium in Brussels for 20,000 spectators reigning European middleweight champion Marcel Cerdan . * Egyptian air force bombing Tel Aviv area. Other Arab countries attack Israel. Israel strikes back quickly. Beginning of the first war between various Arab countries (including Egypt , Syria and Jordan ) and Israel. * 26 - The parliamentary elections in the Union of South Africa deliver a victory for the Reunited National Party (HNP) by Daniel François Malan and the Afrikaner Party (AP) by Nicolaas Havenga . Both parties are in favor of a policy of apartheid . * 28 - The Arab Legion occupied East Jerusalem . The residents of the Jewish Quarter are chased and destroyed the synagogues. * 28 - Netherlands buys an aircraft carrier in the UK, the Venerable. It is renamed Karel Doorman. ; June * 8 - Explosion of ammunition bunker Diogenes at Koningsweg in the Dutch Schaarsbergen, 5 deaths. * 10 - The Danish passenger ship København runs in the Kattegat at a mine from World War II and sinks, where approximately 240 people lost their lives. * 21 - In the Western occupation zones of Germany is the Reichsmark replaced by the D Mark . * 23 - The Soviet Union announces a reaction its own currency for the East Zone, which the allies again declare that it will not apply in the Western zones. * 22 - The Dutch government abolishes the milk distribution. * 24 - The Soviet measures be tightened to restrict traffic between East and West Berlin : Blockade of Berlin . * 26 - are widely by the Americans and later used by the British aircraft for an air bridge to the Western enclave. ( Cold War ). * 26 - The United Kingdom agrees with the airlift to Berlin. * 28 - In Tukai ( Japan ) are fissures, landslides and mud eruptions caused by an earthquake that will cause a lot of damage. * 29 - Opening of the Olympic Games in London , the first Games after World War II ; July * 1 - airliner from the Milan-Brussels near Keerbergen crashed just outside Brussels. 8 deaths. * 11 - The US Senate passed a motion of the Republican Vandenberg and the Democrat Connally that makes it possible to close military alliances in peacetime. * 26 - In Belgium is woman suffrage introduced. * July The United Kingdom is the National Health Service founded: healthcare is available to every Briton. ; August * 14 - Closing Ceremony of the Olympic Games in London . * 23 - In Amsterdam, the World Council of Churches was founded. ; September * 4 - Abdication of Queen Wilhelmina . * 6 - Inauguration of Juliana and Queen of the Netherlands. * 18 - The Communist Party of Indonesia PKI occupied the city of Madiun in East Java . Sukarno sends Siliwangidivisie to it. * 28 - The Dutch conscript soldier John "Poncke" Princen runs over to the rebels or the army of the Republic of Indonesia. ; October * 20 - The KLM plane "Nijmegen" crashed during a night landing on the Scottish airport Prestwick . All 40 passengers are killed. ; November * November 1 - Dr. HJ van Mook is dismissed at his request as Governor General of the Dutch East Indies. In his place is Dr. LJM Beel was appointed High Representative of the Crown . * 5 - A whirlwind draws happen exactly on the anemometer on Vlieland : result is a gust of 202 km / h, the highest wind gust ever recorded in the Netherlands. ; December * 1 - President José Figueres Ferrer purchased the army of Costa Rica off. * 10 - Signing of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights . * 11 - The liberal parties are brought together in the various German occupation zones in the Free Democratic Party with Theodor Heuss as president. * 15 - Beijing falls into the hands of the communist Chinese troops. * 15 - Britain's Prince Charles is baptized by the Archbishop of Canterbury. * 23 - Japan's former Prime Minister Hideki Tojo , were sentenced to death for war crimes, is hanged in Tokyo. * 25 - The last Russian troops leave North Korea . ; without date * In the US state California , the Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club was founded. Members of the first hour were mostly former soldiers who, disillusioned as they were, turned from bourgeois values. * Foundation of North Korea and South Korea . * Successful premiere of the musical "Kiss me Kate" by Cole Porter . * Otis Barton achieved with a bathysphere a depth of 1360 meters. * The car manufacturer Porsche starts producing its first car under its own name, the Porsche 356 . Music Premieres * January 13 : Benjamin Britten's adaptation of Henry Purcell's Chaconne in G minor * January 26 : Two children's songs of Witold Lutosławski * April 1 : Symphony No. 1. Witold Lutosławski, listen to the radio; April 6 first public performance * June 13 : Frank Bridges There is a willow grows aslant a brook runs in an adaptation of Benjamin Britten , while Britten's own Aldeburgh Festival. * September 2 : Serenade in G major by Ernest John Moeran * November 4 : A Survivor from Warsaw by Arnold Schoenberg * December 12 : McKonkey's Ferry by George Antheil * December 31 : Symphony No. 5. of George Antheil Pop Music Singles released *Boogie Chillen' John Lee Hooker Literature * The American-British poet Thomas Stearns Eliot received the Nobel Prize for Literature * HWJM Cologne receives the Tollens Price * TS Eliot writes Notes Towards a Definition of Culture * Simon Vestdijk novels Pastorale 1943, written in 1945 and the rescue of Fré Bolderhey, written in 1946, published * Publication of Anna Blamans book Lonely adventure * Gerard Reve publishes Evenings Art * War Memorial (1948)Hans Reicher , Bad Nieuweschans * Marking town of Groningen (1948) Thom Puckey Architecture * Hall Melilla, Spain (1948) Enrique Nieto Born ; January * 1 - Dick Quax , New Zealand athlete * 2 - Penney de Jager , Dutch dancer known Toppop * 2 - Leo Duyndam , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1990 ) * 3 - Martin Rushent , English music producer (deceased in 2011 ) * 7 - Kenny Loggins , American singer * 9 - Donald Fagen , American singer and keyboardist * 9 - Jan Tomaszewski , Polish footballer * 14 - Carl Weathers , American actor * 16 - John Carpenter , American film director * 16 - Gregor Gysi , German politician * 16 - Ali Lazrak , Moroccan-Dutch politician * 16 - Cliff Thorburn , Canadian snooker player * 19 - Frits Spits , Dutch radio producer and television presenter * 24 - Eddy Monsels , Surinamese athlete * 24 - Per Unckel , Swedish politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 27 - Sjef Hensgens , Dutch athlete * 27 - Braz Paschoalin , Brazilian politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 28 - Mikhail Baryshnikov , Russian ballet dancer * 28 - Heinz Flohe , German footballer * 28 - Charles Taylor , Liberian warlord and president * 29 - Nelleke van der Krogt , Dutch televisepresentatrice ; February * 2 - Tsai Chih Chung , Taiwanese cartoonist, cartoonist and film producer * 3 - Henning Mankell , Swedish writer * 4 - Alice Cooper , American musician * 5 - Elco Brinkman , Dutch politician ( CDA ) * 5 - Violet Falkenburg , Dutch radio and TV presenter * 6 - Adolfo Yllana , Filipino spiritual and apostolic nuncio * 7 - Yvonne Habets , Dutch journalist and television presenter (deceased in 2007 ) * 8 - Dan Seals , American singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 13 - Kitten Natividad , Mexican-American porn star and exotic dancer * 13 - Martin Sikking , Dutch hockey goalkeeper (deceased in 2009 ) * 14 - Wally Tax , Dutch singer and composer (deceased in 2005 ) * 19 - Pim Fortuyn , Dutch politician, professor and publicist (deceased in 2002 ) * 19 - Tony Iommi , British guitarist ( Black Sabbath ) * 21 - Christian Vander , French musician and drummer ( Magma ) * 23 - Sugar Lee Hooper , Dutch singer (deceased in 2010 ) * 24 - Walter Smith , Scottish footballer and football coach * 24 - Tim Staffell , British singer and bass player * 28 - Conny Braam , Dutch anti-apartheid activist, journalist and writer * 28 - Steven Chu , American physicist, Nobel Prize winner and Minister. * 29 - Johnny Delgado , Filipino actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Ken Foree , American actor ; March * 1 - Slobodan Mitric , Yugoslavian secret agent * 4 - Shakin 'Stevens , British singer * 5 - Jan van Beveren , Dutch soccer goalkeeper (deceased in 2011 ) * 5 - Eddy Grant , British singer * 5 - Richard Hickox , English conductor (deceased in 2008 ) * 5 - Jacques Kloes , Dutch singer * 8 - Mel Galley , British guitarist ( Whitesnake ) (deceased in 2008 ) * 10 - Rubén Glaria , Argentine footballer * 11 - George Kooymans , Dutch guitarist and singer ( Golden Earring ) * 11 - Jan Schelhaas , British keyboardist * 12 - James Taylor , American singer and songwriter * 14 - Gregorio Honasan , Filipino soldier and politician * 14 - James Nachtwey , American photojournalist * 14 - Bernd Stange , East German football player and football coach * 19 - Martine Bijl , Dutch singer and actress * 19 - Henning Gravrok , Norwegian musician * 20 - Pamela Sargent , American feminist, science fiction author and editor * 22 - Andrew Lloyd Webber , British musician and composer * 24 - Lee Oskar , Danish harmonica player * 25 - Bonnie Bedelia , American actress * 26 - Steven Tyler , American singer ( Aerosmith ) * 29 - Carlo Petrini , Italian footballer and football coach (deceased in 2012 ) * 31 - Benjamin Diokno , Filipino economist and minister * 31 - Rhea Perlman , American actress ; April * 1 - Jimmy Cliff , Jamaican reggae singer * 2 - Alfred Lagarde , Dutch DJ (deceased in 1998 ) * 3 - Jaap de Hoop Scheffer , Dutch politician, Secretary General of NATO * 3 - Carlos Salinas , Mexican president * 3 - Hans-Georg Schwarzenbeck , German footballer * 4 - Abdullah Ocalan , leader of the Kurdish movement in Turkey * 6 - Winnie Sorgdrager , Dutch lawyer and politician ( D66 ) * 7 - Pietro Anastasi , Italian footballer * 8 - Wim Plekkenpol , Dutch sports journalist, politician and football * 10 - Aimé Anthoni , Flemish actor * 12 - Joschka Fischer , German politician * 12 - Marcello Lippi , Italian footballer and football coach * 13 - Kune Biezeveld , Dutch preacher and theologian (deceased in 2008 ) * 19 - Boet van Dulmen , Dutch motorcycle racer * 24 - Eddie Hart , American athlete * 24 - Peter Koene , Dutch folk musician (deceased in 2013 ) * 27 - Josef Hickersberger , Austrian footballer and football coach * 27 - Kate Pierson , American singer ( The B-52's ) * 28 - Ferry de Groot , Dutch radio maker, made together with André van Duin the Thick voormekaar Show ; May * 1 - Robert Pintenat , French footballer and football coach (deceased in 2008 ) * 2 - Josip Katalinski , Bosnian footballer and football coach (deceased in 2011 ) * 4 - BAG , pseudonym of Jacques Moeraert, Belgian cartoonist * 4 - George Tupou V , King of Tonga (deceased in 2012 ) * 5 - Jomanda , Dutch media * 5 - Bella Hage , Dutch cyclist * 5 - Bill Ward , British drummer ( Black Sabbath ) * 6 - Klaas Tammes , Dutch politician and actor * 8 - Mirna van der Hoeven , Dutch athlete * 9 - Hubert Fermina , Dutch Antilles nurse, driver and politician * 11 - Moes Jeannot , Luxembourg football goalkeeper * 12 - Berny Boxem-Lenferink , Dutch athlete * 12 - Steve Winwood , British singer and keyboardist * 13 - Desiderio Navarro , Cuban arts and culture critic * 14 - Bob Woolmer , English cricketer and coach (deceased in 2007 ) * 15 - Dario Baldan Bembo , Italian composer and singer * 18 - Linda van Dyck , Dutch actress * 19 - Grace Jones , Jamaican-British supermodel, singer and actress * 21 - Leo Sayer , British singer * 22 - Nico Jan Wiseman , Dutch politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 24 - Sacha Bulthuis , Dutch actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 24 - James Cosmo , Scottish actor * 26 - Tony Goossens , Belgian footballer * 26 - Stevie Nicks , British singer (among other Fleetwood Mac ) * 27 - Gábor Presser , Hungarian musician * 28 - Wil Hartog , Dutch motorcycle racer, won in 1980 the Assen TT * 28 - Alexander Sakkers , Dutch politician ( VVD ) and mayor of Eindhoven * 31 - John Bonham , British drummer ( Led Zeppelin ) (deceased in 1980 ) ; June * 1 - Paul Wuyts , Flemish actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 3 - Jan Reker , Dutch football coach and football manager * 6 - Rocco Buttiglione , Italian politician and political scientist * 15 - Paul Michiels , Belgian singer * 16 - Eduardo Retat , Colombian footballer and football coach * 18 - Freddy De Kerpel , Belgian boxer * 19 - Nick Drake , British singer and songwriter (deceased in 1974 ) * 19 - Phylicia Rashad , American actress * 22 - Franciszek Smuda , Polish football * 25 - Manuel Bento , Portuguese football goalkeeper (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Marc Brillouet , Flemish radio host * 26 - Tjan Gobardhan , Surinamese politician * 26 - Paul Severs , Flemish singer * 28 - Kathy Bates , American actress * 29 - Sean Bergin , South African jazz musician and bandleader (deceased in 2012 ) * 30 - Kars Veling , Dutch politician ( Christian Union ) ; July * 2 - Józef Skrzek , Polish rock musician * 4 - Jeremy Spencer , British guitarist ( Fleetwood Mac ) * 10 - Rik Felderhof , Dutch filmmaker * 12 - Susan Blu , American voice actress and dialogue director * 13 - Fred Bischot , Dutch footballer * 14 - Josine of Dalsum , Dutch actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 15 - James Reilly , American soap opera writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 16 - Lars Lagerback , Swedish soccer * 17 - Ron Asheton , American guitarist (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Jan becaus , Belgian VRT journalist and news anchor * 18 - Cesar Zuiderwijk , Dutch drummer ( Golden Earring ) * 19 - Alexandru Neagu , Romanian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 20 - Barry Lynn , American clergyman and activist * 21 - Lars Hollmer , Swedish musician (deceased in 2008 ) * 21 - Cat Stevens , British singer * 23 - Freddy Heirman , Belgian footballer and football coach * 27 - Henny Vrienten , Dutch musician (including Doe Maar ) * 30 - Jean Reno , American actor * 30 - Carel Struycken , Dutch actor ; August * 4 - Mark Verstraete , Flemish actor * 5 - Ray Clemence , English footballer * 8 - Hilbrand Nawijn , Dutch politician ( LPF ) * 8 - Salim Seghers , Flemish singer * 13 - Kathleen Battle , American soprano * 15 - Jorge Carrascosa , Argentine footballer * 16 - Barry Hay , Dutch singer of Golden Earring * 19 - Tipper Gore , American writer, photographer and wife of Al Gore * 20 - Robert Plant , British singer of Led Zeppelin * 23 - Gastón Castro , Chilean soccer referee * 24 - Jean-Michel André Jarre , French synthesizer player * 24 - Alexander McCall Smith , Scottish lawyer and writer * 25 - Henk Tjon , Surinamese playwright and theater director (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Tara Singh Varma , Dutch politician ( GroenLinks ) * 30 - Lewis Black , American comedian * 30 - Pyotr Latysjev , Russian governor-general (deceased in 2008 ) ; September * 1 - James Rebhorn , American actor (deceased in 2014 ) * 2 - Christa McAuliffe , American astronaut (deceased in 1986 ) * 3 - Levy Mwanawasa , third president of Zambia (2002-2008) (deceased in 2008 ) * 4 - Michael Berryman , American actor * 4 - Marian Soutendijk-of Appeldoorn , Dutch politician and judge * 11 - John Martyn , British singer-songwriter and guitarist (deceased in 2009 ) * 12 - Jean-Louis Schlesser , French racing driver * 12 - Abdulqawi Yusuf , Somali judge * 13 - Clyde Kusatsu , American actor * 14 - Olaf Wijnants , Dutch actor * 17 - John Ritter , American actor (deceased in 2003 ) * 19 - Jeremy Irons , British actor * 19 - Julius Sang , Kenyan athlete (deceased in 2004 ) * 23 - Forrest Church , American theologian and preacher in the Unitarian Universalism (deceased in 2009 ) * 26 - Olivia Newton-John , Australian singer and actress * 27 - Gus Pleines , Dutch pop musician (deceased in 2007 ) * 29 - Joe Dizon , Philippine priest and activist (deceased in 2013 ) * 29 - Theo Jörgensmann , German musician * 30 - Henk Spaan , Dutch journalist and television maker ; October * 2 - Trevor Brooking , English footballer * 2 - Avery Brooks , American actor * 2 - Donna Karan , American fashion designer * 2 - Enrique Marin , Chilean soccer referee * 6 - Gerry Adams , Northern Irish politician, leader of Sinn Fein * 6 - Hoang Van Phong , Vietnamese Minister * 6 - Frances Tomelty , British actress, ex-wife British singer Sting * 8 - Claude Jade , French actress (deceased in 2006 ) * 8 - Johnny Ramone , American guitarist (deceased in 2004 ) * 8 - Jack Spijkerman , Dutch comedian, television and radio presenter * 9 - Jackson Browne , American singer and songwriter * 10 - Meir Sheetrit , an Israeli politician and administrator * 13 - Herman Franke , Dutch criminologist and writer (deceased in 2010 ) * 15 - Chris de Burgh , British singer * 15 - Renato Corona , Filipino judge * 17 - Robert Jordan , American fantasy author (deceased in 2007 ) * 17 - Margot Kidder , American actress * 18 - Hans van Put , Dutch sports reporter * 20 - Benno Baksteen , a former Dutch captain of the KLM * 20 - Piet Hein Donner , Dutch politician ( CDA ) * 20 - Alexandre Leontieff , president of French Polynesia (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Franky Douglas Dutch jazz guitarist and composer * 22 - Francine Peyskens , Belgian athlete * 22 - Levi Weemoedt , Dutch writer and poet * 23 - Theo Vishnudatt , Surinamese politician * 24 - Merho , Flemish cartoonist ( peekaboo ) * 24 - Robert Ouko , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Michael Cox , English biographer and novelist (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Frans de Waal , Dutch biologist * 31 - Yrjänä Matti Joensuu , Finnish writer (deceased in 2011 ) * 31 - Michael Kitchen , English actor ; November * 1 - Charles Piqué , Belgian politician * 1 - Eddy Stibbe , Dutch eventing rider * 2 - Rachel Frederix , Belgian announcer and writer * 3 - Lulu , British singer * 4 - Amadou Toumani Touré , Malian politician * 5 - William Daniel Phillips , American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 6 - Glenn Frey , American singer and guitarist ( Eagles ) * 7 - Martin Šimek , Czech-Dutch tennis coach, presenter, columnist and cartoonist * 9 - Bille August , Danish film and television director * 9 - Raymond Heerenveen , Dutch athlete * 9 - Luiz Felipe Scolari , Brazilian footballer and football coach * 10 - Vincent Schiavelli , American actor (deceased in 2005 ) * 14 - Prince Charles , Prince of Wales and British heir to the throne * 15 - Teodoro Locsin Jr.. , Filipino politician and journalist * 16 - Arie Haan , Dutch footballer and football coach * 16 - Robert Lange , South African music producer * 18 - Joe Corrigan , English footballer * 20 - Barbara Hendricks , American soprano * 20 - Gunnar Nilsson , Swedish racing driver (deceased in 1978 ) * 20 - Kenjiro Shinozuka , Japanese rally driver * 21 - Deborah Shelton , American actress and Miss USA * 22 - Radomir Antić , Yugoslavian footballer and football coach * 27 - James Avery , American actor (deceased in 2013 ) * 28 - Furio Cardoni , Luxembourg footballer * 28 - Agnieszka Holland , Polish film director and screenwriter * 30 - Errol Alibux , Surinamese politician ; December * 1 - Errol Snijders , Surinamese politician * 1 - Guy Tunmer , South African racing driver (deceased in 1999 ) * 2 - Antonín Panenka , Czech-Slovak footballer * 3 - Ozzy Osbourne , British singer (including Black Sabbath ) * 6 - Keke Rosberg , Finnish racing driver * 9 - Marleen Gorris , Dutch director * 9 - Jan Lenferink , Dutch television presenter * 12 - Tom Wilkinson , English actor * 14 - Baldwin Mary Ignatius Büch , Dutch writer, brother of Menno Buch (deceased in 2002 ) * 14 - Peeter Kreitzberg , Estonian politician and scientist * 17 - Craig Safan , American film composer * 18 - Edmund Kemper , American serial killer * 18 - Liliane Saint-Pierre , Flemish singer * 20 - Alan Parsons , British musician and producer * 21 - Samuel L. Jackson , American actor * 21 - William Vermeend , Dutch politician ( Labour Party ) Minister of Social Affairs and board member of VNO-NCW * 23 - Susan Lucci , American actress * 25 - Merry Clayton , American singer * 25 - Alia al-Hussein , Jordanian queen (deceased in 1977 ) * 27 - Klaas Balk , Dutch cyclist * 27 - Gerard Depardieu , French actor * 28 - Dick de Boer , Dutch footballer and football coach * 28 - Gerrard Verhage , Dutch director (deceased in 2008 ) * 31 - Donna Summer , American singer (deceased 2012 ) ; exact date unknown * Patricia Ariza , Colombian poet and actor * Rupert Hine , British musician and producer from the Synthpop era * Omara Khan Massoudi , Afghan museum director * Cildo Meireles , Brazilian sculptor, installation and conceptual artist * Evert van Milligen , Dutch accountant, director and politician * Farroukh Qasim , Tajik actor, writer and -regisseur (deceased in 2010 ) * Ken Yeang , Malaysian architect Deceased ; January * 1 - Jan Willem Landré (73), Dutch composer * 8 - Richard Tauber (56), Austrian singer * 13 - Ans van Dijk , Dutch-Jewish Jews Betrayer * 29 - Tomislav II of Croatia (47) * 30 - Mahatma Gandhi (78), Indian politician * 30 - Orville Wright (76), American aviator ; February * 2 - Bevil Rudd (53), South African athlete * 5 - John Blaskowitz (64), German General * 9 - Jan Prins (72), Dutch poet and translator * 11 - Sergei Eisenstein (50), Russian film director ( Battleship Potemkin ) * 17 - Jacques Hoogveld (63), Dutch athlete ; March * 4 - Antonin Artaud (51), French playwright and actor * 18 - Gerardus Huysmans (45), Dutch politician ; April * 15 - Manuel Roxas (56), Filipino politician * 21 - Aldo Leopold (61), American ecologist and conservationist * 24 - Manuel Ponce (65), Mexican composer * 24 - Jāzeps Vītols (84), Latvian composer ; May * 19 - Seakle Greijdanus (77), Dutch theologian * 25 - Witold Pilecki (47), Polish military occupation and the resistance ; June * 6 - Louis Lumière (83), French inventor of the movie * 9 - Marie-Elisabeth Belpaire , Flemish writer ; July * 5 - Peter Mattheus Josephus Aalberse (77), Dutch statesman and Catholic-social thinker * 6 - René de Labarrière (49), French military * 11 - John Anderson (41), American athlete * 15 - John Pershing , American General during WW1 * 21 - Arshile Gorky , Russian painter * 23 - Marie Baron (40), Dutch swimmer * 23 - DW Griffith (73), American film director ( The Birth of a Nation ) ; August * 4 - Mileva Marić (72) mathematician and first wife of Albert Einstein * 16 - Babe Ruth (52), American baseball player ; September * 6 - Gerrit Hendrik Kersten (66), Dutch politician, theologian and pastor * 17 - Folke Bernadotte (53), Swedish diplomat and grandson of King Oscar II of Sweden , murdered * 26 - Gregg Toland (44), U.S. cameraman ; October * 1 - Manopakorn Nithithada (64), Thai politician * 18 - Walther von Brauchitsch (67), German field marshal * 21 - Koene Dirk Parmentier (44), Dutch pilot with KLM , killed in plane crash in Prestwick * 21 - GJ Sas (56), Major General, Dutch military attaché in Washington and in 1939 and 1940 Dutch military attaché in Berlin, died in plane crash in Prestwick * 22 - August Hlond (67), Polish cleric * 24 - Franz Lehár (78), Austro-Hungarian composer and conductor * 26 - Prof. dr. CA Verrijn-Stuart , Dutch constitutional law expert * 31 - Cissy of Marxveldt (58), Dutch (children's books) author (Setske de Haan) ; November * 12 - Umberto Giordano (81), Italian composer * 19 - Mannes Francken (60), Dutch footballer * 21 - Béla Miklós (58), Hungarian general and statesman * 28 - George Horine (58), American athlete ; December * 13 - French Drion (74), Dutch MP * 30 - Han van Meegeren (59), Dutch painter and forger ; exact date unknown * Medard Tytgat (± 77), Flemish painter Weather Extremes in Belgium * January : January with highest average wind speed: 5.7 m / s (normally 4 m / s). * March 5 : Maximum temperature to 18.1 ° C and 21.4 ° C in Uccle in Rochefort. * July 17 : In 30 days 278 mm rainfall in Maredsous (Anhée), between June 18th and July 17th. * November 28 : Contrast Temperature: 15.2 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay) on the high plateaus and - 9.2 ° C in Rochefort in a valley. * December : December with highest sunshine duration: 114 hours (usually 52 hours). Category:1948